


Day 60 - Sometimes it's as easy as pie

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [60]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, Pie, Sherlock's eating habits, Speedy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock sometimes doesn’t eat for a few days in a row, especially when he has a case</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 60 - Sometimes it's as easy as pie

**Author's Note:**

> Attention: There is the mentioning of Sherlock's strange eating habits AND his past eating disorder. Please don't read if you are likely to be triggered by this.

When John first realised that Sherlock sometimes doesn’t eat for a few days in a row, especially when he has a case, he got angry at him. Then he worried. By now he knows that he can’t change the way Sherlock eats, but he realised that while it’s weird to watch, Sherlock is healthy enough.

 

Sherlock usually doesn’t eat anything for breakfast, he just drinks coffee. He joins John at the table to read the newspaper though.

Sherlock loves everything sweet, so while John’ll have something normal for dinner like fish, potatoes and carrots, Sherlock’ll eat semolina pudding with a tin of fruits. A pound of pudding. Fruits in syrup. Followed by some kind of cake that Mrs Hudson left in the kitchen.

He isn’t a binge eater. He sometimes complains that he is feeling sick after all the food, but he never goes to vomit it up again. John checked.

He is pretty sure that Sherlock had an eating disorder sometime in his life, probably anorexia. He is also pretty sure that he cured himself and his strange eating habits are the result of that.

Sometimes they go to Speedy’s for lunch. John will eat a burger. Sherlock will eat apple pie. Three servings.

As long as he eats, John doesn’t mind what. He just smiles and pays the bill.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'Speedy's.


End file.
